


Miss me?

by Celinarose



Series: Blazing Snowflakes [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four little words made Martha feel very uneasy. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me?

"Did you miss me?"  
Four little words. _Four_. In her subconscious, her mind made the connection. Throughout the day, she was uneasy. Uncomfortable, without knowing why. Until she did.  
Not the words themselves, but the way they were sent out. Every screen.  
 _I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it._  
Her own words, coming back in flashes of horror.  
But the Master was dead now. The Doctor killed him, didn't he? Now that she thought of it, the Jim Moriarty that Molly had described seemed oddly similar to the Master.  
Molly! Maybe she would know something about this odd broadcast since UNIT could get no leads on it.  
Martha headed for her car.  
"Hello? Molly? I thought you said you weren't working today." She knocks on the door. Again. Calls out for her friend. Her instincts kick in and she knocks down the door.  
She takes a deep breath. Molly Hooper is missing.

**Author's Note:**

> The great chapter that'll be combining these two series comes next! For those asking why Martha didn't go to Molly's lab and look for her there, despite Molly saying she wasn't going to work (she could've had some important job or something, just in case), I like to think she found some clues in the apartment that said Molly hadn't gone to work. I would've put that in, but word limits prevented me. And no, Martha does not know it is Master that sent out the broadcast. But she does see the similarities. Please review! :)


End file.
